<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Roommates... by thananteros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926516">And They Were Roommates...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thananteros/pseuds/thananteros'>thananteros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Sided Love, Pining, bwehhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thananteros/pseuds/thananteros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi worms his way back into Yu’s life. But things have changed in the time they were separated.</p><p>ABANDONED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LISTEN. this has been in my drafts since my first adachi brain rot of the year so i just wanted to put it out. i might continue and expand on how desperate Yu is for nasty crime man but!! maybe not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grey eyes glanced at the clock on the wall for seemingly the hundredth time in the past hour. The steady clack of keyboards echoed in the large office building that Yu worked at. It had been three years since Inaba. Three years since he met his friends. And Adachi. Three years since he burned those letters and became a murderer’s partner. </p>
<p>He shook his head lightly to clear his mind. He still checked his phone every so often to see if that number would call. So desperate to hear that voice again. The only person to really understand him. The only person who didn’t look to him to clean up his mess and solve his problems. Everything Yu did for Adachi was his own decision. </p>
<p>While toiling through that thought process and memories of the bumbling police officer he almost didn’t notice his phone buzzing in his pocket. Long fingers fished it out and his heart thudded to a stop at the name. ‘Pick Up’. </p>
<p>He shot out of his chair, ignoring all the glares and glances his way as he began to race out of the building, even going so far as ignoring his manager who tried to ask where he was going. Nothing else mattered but hitting that green button.</p>
<p>Finally his long legs breached the confines of the building that had quickly grown too stuffy. Yu leaned against a wall of the alley he had rushed into, taking a few moments to catch his breath, before letting his nervous digits pick up the call.</p>
<p>“Adachi-san.” It was breathless despite his best attempts. His heart was hammering in his ears so much he had to strain to make out noise on the other end. And when the bright voice came through the speaker it felt like he had started to fly.</p>
<p>“Heeeeyyy, partner.” The voice greeted him with a drawn out noise. Yu felt his face begin to flush at the very sound of it.</p>
<p>“I bet you’ve just been waiting by your phone, waiting for me to give you a ring. Right? Right?” A sardonic laugh rang out before being cut off by a seemingly stoic, if not for the tone of eagerness, reply.</p>
<p>“I have been. I’ve missed you, Adachi-san.” Yu could very well see Adachi’s demeanor shift at the words.</p>
<p>“Haha. Gross. What have you missed about me?” The teasing tone was back, even though this time with a layer of venom over it.</p>
<p>“Everything.” The word was almost desperate, eager for the brunette to understand. But all he got in response was an amused hum.</p>
<p>“Well as sickeningly sweet as that is...I just wanted to see what you were up to. I did it. I’m finally getting out of this shit hole of a town. I’ve been assigned back to a city. Tokyo.”</p>
<p>The voice continued to prattle on about how much he hated Inaba, all while Yu clutched his chest with a small smile. He interrupted the man once again.</p>
<p>“Do you...” He took a deep breath to steady himself. “Do you need help finding a place to stay?”</p>
<p>“Weeeell, now that you mention it. It would be cheaper just to take over your place. Wouldn’t it, partner?” The grin was evident in his voice. And Yu knew that he was just being used, but it was Adachi-san.</p>
<p>“I’ll text you my address then?” Nerves began to set into his bones at the idea of living with the man who he loathed to say it but, who he absolutely adored.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me. Maybe I’ll stop by some convenience store and grab us a few drinks to celebrate. Well, then, thanks for taking care of me, Yu.” And with a click the line went dead.</p>
<p>Yu Narukami was always composed, always reliable, always stoic. But at that moment, he couldn’t help but give a small squeal of excitement before clearing his throat to hide it. </p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine, Adachi-san.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into The Deep Already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh what fun it will be to have Adachi-san living with him! Let’s hope Yu doesn’t regret this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>howdy! there’s actually a playlist I made to go with this fic. It encapsulates how I feel their dynamic truly is~ </p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/638ShvhCzOKqL15Y3oZIHk?si=wmRpGX3-TByLJu6L46iF-A</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed had been remade three times, all with different sets of sheets, Yu couldn’t decide which Adachi-san would prefer. The entire apartment had been cleaned spotless, even the inside of the refrigerator had been emptied and scrubbed until it glistened. Not a thing was out of place. </p>
<p>Yu gave a quiet sigh in relief as he mussed his bangs slightly to make it seem like he hadn’t spent two hours preening in front of the mirror to look good for Adachi-san. And any moment now the man would be her. In his house. With him. Alone. The young man let out a small squeal as he chewed his bottom lip. His hands clenched and released as he took one more deep breath.</p>
<p>Just in time, too. A quick knock rang out threw the spacious area, signaling Narukami’s heart to start racing with excitement. He bolted to the door, taking a moment to calm himself before he carefully opened the door with a soft smile. </p>
<p>“Adachi-san...” His soft voice carried in the slight breeze from outside, pure adoration dripping from every sound. Words that hit their target as the shorter man gave a wide smile, like he was seeing an old friend. He made a motion for Yu to move aside before clambering into the apartment. </p>
<p>“Quite a place you got here, kid. How impressive. What? Are you some big shot now?” The venom that came with those words was lost on the taller of the two who quickly shut and locked the door. </p>
<p>“It’s not that impressive...my parents pay for half of it as long as I keep a steady job. And the renter is very kind; he gives me a discount on electric bills.” He chewed over his words for a bit.</p>
<p>“And I’m not a kid anymore, Adachi-san.” The grin that statement was met with was sharp and predatory as Adachi dropped his luggage and slunk towards the taller man, leaning into his personal space enough that grey eyes widened and a light blush dusted pale cheeks.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re not, huh. So you’re all grown up now, is what you’re saying? You can do adult things?” Teasing words took on a darker meaning as Yu practically melted under the older man’s gaze. He gave a quick nod and a shyly spoken agreement, excited for wherever this was leading. Only for the brunette to huff and roll his eyes as he moved away.</p>
<p>“So? What? You think just because I’m bumming of you that I care about your feelings for me? Well, maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll be extra nice to you.” He wouldn’t be, of course. But the shitty cop could at least detect the power he held over the other man. </p>
<p>Too bad Yu-kun wasn’t a chick, then this whole set up would be perfect. The thought danced through his mind briefly before he began to pull off his jacket, keenly aware of the eyes on him as he turned around. </p>
<p>And indeed bright eyes followed his every movement, scanned every wrinkle made in his untidy button down, openly ogled at every angle. An intense gaze that didn’t dissipate when Adachi turned back around, tossing his jacket to the floor unceremoniously. The man rolled his shoulders, as if just exhausted with everything, making quite a show of it before he glanced to Yu.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you’d rub m tv shoulders? Would you, Naru-chan?” The nickname fell sickeningly sweet onto Narukami’s ears, his face flushing red as he nodded. </p>
<p>“I’d love to, Adachi-san. You must work so hard...” At what? The grey haired man wasn’t going to specify, but it didn’t matter as Yu lead his beloved to sit on the couch. His tall frame quickly bent for him to run his hands delicately over the older man’s arms until he reached his shoulders. Yu drew in a sharp breath as he resisted the urge to nuzzle his cheek against the man’s face, the yearning growing stronger as the faint scent of cheap beer and cheaper cigarettes floated to him. </p>
<p>“Will you tell me if it hurts?” His voice as gentle as what he imagined Adachi-san would prefer to hhis own, which had grown deeper over the years. </p>
<p>“Mn. Yeah, yeah.” Adachi gave a nonchalant wave of his hand, his head tilting just enough to the side that the younger caught the barest waft of his somehow even cheaper cologne. He had almost forgotten how much fun it was to string the boy along.</p>
<p>“Mm.” Yu bit back a soft moan at the scent of pure Adachi-san. His mind reeled as it came back down from the high of being near the man. He speedily tried to cover it up by carefully pressing the pads of his thumbs in firm circle motions over the man’s shoulders. </p>
<p>The brunette gave his own appreciative groan as he leaned his head back to lock eyes with his new masseuse. </p>
<p>“So, you still in love with me?” Put as bluntly as possible, guaranteed to get that annoying redness on Yu’s cheeks. And red they became, a crimson color covering the taller man’s face down to his neck and up to the tips of his ears. So pure. Adachi wanted to ruin that.</p>
<p>“I...I am. I still love you, Adachi-san. More than anything.” </p>
<p>“Ha! Gross. Do you have anything to drink?” The man scrambled off the couch and out of the now too warm grasp of Narukami, eager to cover how his pulse sped up just the slightest at the confession. </p>
<p>“Oh! I remembered what your favorite beer was so I bought quite a bit of it. There are two packs in the refrigerator. I’ll get you one.” Yu hurried to catch up to the wandering man, his face cracking the barest smile as he anticipated their new life together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>